my so called wolf buddies
by kitkatcruncy
Summary: jacob's bella's brother and charlies bella's uncle. Bella was living with her uncle charlie after her mum died when edward left her in nm. then shortly after nearly everyone starts ignoreing her. why dose bell think it's all sam's fault.
1. Chapter 1

I drove my truck down to first beach in la push. I and Jacob used to spend most of our time down hear that was before he started ignoring me. I carefully got out of my truck and made my way to the driftwood tree. Carefully so I wouldn't fall I sat down and brought my knee's to my chest. Everyone keeps leaving me. Is it something about me that drive people away?

"Bella?" I heard somebody behind me ask. I didn't want to answer so I just kept my gaze on the sea. I heard the person walk up to where I was sat and sit down.

"Everyone's looking for you" the person said again. Turning I found a very worried looking Sam. Why did he care?

"Who" I asked sceptically looking out at the sea again as the wave calmly lapped across the beach. It's not like anybody care apart from Billy but even he seems distant now.

"Jacob dose and so dose Charlie, Billy. I do as well you know" he said lifting my chin so I was looking at him.

"Oh so you say Jacob cares well how come he's been ignoring me for about a month and a half? He's my flipping brother for crying out loud!" I nearly shouted. He just stared at me. It was his entire fault. Everyone else has left me since they started hanging out with him.

"Look ...I'm...you'll...arrrrr" he said frustrated. I just scoffed and got up and started walking across the beach.

"You tell me why my brother says he can't talk to me because that's all he's been saying to me since he started hanging out with you. He used to hate you but now he can only be seen with you." I shouted again. It was true any time I sore my brother he was always round Sam. Even Leah has started hanging round with him and she was my best friend.

"You took everyone from me you even took my best friend. Tell why you had to take all them away from me." I shouted again. He took all my best friends. He even took Paul from me he was like my second brother but now he's gone to.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't" he said looking at the ground. That did it, I walked up to him and slapped him. He staggered backwards at the force of the blow. I didn't think I had hit him that hard either. One thing I did notice was that I was shaking.

Jacob's point of view

Bella hates me at the moment. I haven't talked to her in at least a month. None of us have. It's killing Paul the most even though he's not related to her he's like a second brother to her. Leah's taken it hard as well she was Bella's best friend. Where all playing a waiting game. The moment Bella phases if she ever dose we hope it will all go back to normal. We hope.

Paul's point of view

We were all at Jacob's watching the game as we waited for Sam to come back. Ever since we started phasing Sam had said we weren't allowed to hang out with Bella or any other of our friends. We couldn't even talk to her. We've all been messed since then. It wasn't long before Bella walked back into the house and into the front room. She took one look at us all and spoke four simple words that tore us all apart. I hate you all she said to us as the tears went down her face. After saying that she ran from us straight down the hall to her room. Not long after that Leah burst into tears as Jacob pulled her into his lap and started to rub circles into her back. Jacob looked as if he could cry at any moment. Not many of us where paying attention to Sam when he came in to the front room with a very shocked expression on his face and a red mark on his face that was already forming a bruise.

"It won't be long till she starts phasing" he said as he rubbed the side of his face that was red. Not long after Billy came into the room.

"She hates me my best friend hates me." We heard Leah whisper as the tears started to fall down Jacobs face as well.

Jacob's point of view

She hates me. She really dose hate me. My own sister hates me. I couldn't hold back the tears any more so I let them fall. I cried along with Leah. It wasn't long before we heard Bella's door open and her footsteps coming down the hall.

Bella's point of view

I could hear Leah crying as I walked back to the front room with my rucksack on my back.

"Dad I'm going to Uncle Charlie's don't expect me back for tea" I said before I walked back out of the house and to my truck and drove to Uncle Charlie's house. Uncle Charlie was like a second farther to me. He was the one I went to when mum died. He told me I can come and stay at his house at any time I like if I need some space from everyone else. My uncle Charlie lives in forks in a three bedroom house on the edge of a forest. My uncle Charlie is my dad's brother but if you met him for the first time you would think he didn't look a day over forty-five. It wasn't long before I reached Uncle Charlie's house to find him stood outside looking expectantly in my direction. As soon as he sore me a big goofy smile spread across his face as he walked over to me to help me out of my truck.

"Is it ok if I stay around for a while?" I asked he led me in to the house. One of the great things about Charlie is that he cares about you and you can talk to him about anything. The only thing he has in common with my father is his superstitions and he naturally dark skin. Charlie's the chief of police in forks. Most of my friends in la push think he is the hottest police officer in forks this was because he had messy black hair and a six pack but to me he was just Uncle Charlie.

"Sure kid, stay as long as you want" he said walking in to the kitchen as I followed.

"What happened this time you fall out with Jacob?" he asked me whilst he had his head in a cupboard.

"No...Nope" I started but couldn't get anything else out because I choked on some tears. Immediately Charlie scoped me up and sat with me on the couch as I cried. As soon as the tears stopped I explained how everyone was ignoring me since they started hanging out with Sam. As soon as I had told him what happened he started shaking he told me he'd be back in a bit and to order some pizza for tea.

**A/N: Please review because i'm not sure if it's good or not and weather to continue. i have written the next chapter wich explains some things but i'm not sure if this is good or not. please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Paul's point of view :( whilst Bella's at Charlie's)

We all sat in silence, none of knowing what to do. Sam just kept rubbing the side of his face whilst everyone just sat there with a distant look on their faces. Having had enough I decided to break the silence.

"Sam" I said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked turning to me.

"What did you mean by she's gonna phase soon? And why are you rubbing the side of your face?" I asked him making everyone turn to look at him.

"She slapped you didn't she?" came a voice from the door way. Sam nodded as he took his hand away from his face. Revealing a very sore looking bruise.

"That's what you get for irritating a young shape shifter" Bella and Jacob's uncle Charlie said looking angry.

"That's what you get if you ignore a future pack member" he said looking at Billy with a meaningful glance, who looked at the ground in return.

"I can understand if it where you're other friends. But to Bella, you're own family..." he said trailing off as he started shaking. Quickly looking at Billy Charlie ran out into the back garden as we all followed. In a matter of minute's he had shredded his cloths and phased in to a big dark brown wolf. He was nothing like jack in wolf form he was more blackish brown then brown like Jacob. He was short of like...

"Oh my god" I heard Embry say from behind me. As they all turned toward Embry I watched as Charlie ran into the woods and disappeared.

"You have got to be kidding me?" we heard Jacob say as he looked at where his uncle had just been. It wasn't long before embry took off into the woods after Charlie.

Charlie's point of view: (somewhere in the forest)

I ran just trying to let my anger out. I was frustrated, frustrated that a leach broke one of my family member heart's! And frustrated that the pack soon after started ignoring her. We only let Bella go out with that leach whilst Bella was staying with me because he said he was different. What a load of rubbish that turned out to be. I wasn't alone in my head for long as I heard embry thought's interrupt the blabbering that was going on in my head.

"You could have told me?" he thought as he ran after me.

"Told you what that I was your farther, when I didn't even know myself. Heck I would of not left la push if I wasn't told to stay away by my oh so loving brother. I didn't know your mother was pregnant with you when I got told to stay away by Billy." I thought finishing my little rant as I came to a stop in a clearing and sat down.

"What do you mean you got told to stay away?" He asked me.

"Look I'll explain later I need to get back to Bella" I thought to him. As I got up of the ground and began to walk towards my house.

"Will it be okay if I come?" I heard him ask quietly.

"Sure kid, but be careful what you say round Bella though because I haven't told her yet" I thought as we broke out in to a run.

"What you gonna tell her?" he asked me in surprise as we ran.

"She deserves to know don't you think. And maybe she'll phase but who only knows" I thought as we got closer to my house.

A/N: please review and tell me what you think because I'm still not sure about this chapter yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"What you gonna tell her?" he asked me in surprise as we ran.

"She deserves to know don't you think. And maybe she'll phase but who only knows" I thought as we got closer to my house.

Jacob's point of view: (after embry ran off into the woods after Charlie)

"You have got to be kidding me?" I said as I looked at where my uncle just phased. If Charlie's embry's dad then that makes him my cousin. Well that solves the reason why embry phased because nobody knew who his farther was.

Bella's point of view:

It was about an hour later that my uncle Charlie came home. He walked straight up the stairs to his room. I hadn't noticed that embry was with him until he walked into the front room and sat on the couch. We sat in silence neither one of us saying anything. Why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be with Sam? Just thinking of Sam made me angry. Sam took everyone from me. It wasn't long before I heard uncle Charlie walk back down the stair in a pair of cut of jeans and into the front room.

"Why did you bring him here?" I asked in a cold voice.

"Bella, just listen I need to explain something's to you ok?" he asked me before turning and sitting in the chair opposite me.

"Bella do you rember the legends I told you when you came to stay with me last summer?" he asked me as he ran a hand through his hair as I nodded.

"Well there true we turn into wolves when where angry. That's why the others have been ignoring you because they don't want to hurt you if they lose control." He said looking at me. I took me a few minutes to think about he just said before I said anything.

"So you lot turn into wolves meaning you have to ignore me!" I said a bit too loudly then I meant to.

"Bells they had no choice" my uncle said as the tears ran down my face.

"But they still went and did it, didn't they. They left me in the dark they left me broken just like he did. Just like he did, he tore me apart" I said curling into a ball and rocking myself back and forth. I felt myself shaking. He heard Charlie calling my name but I didn't respond. I let myself fall on the floor as my muscle's tightened painfully making me whimper in pain. I felt myself changing, changing into something else. As my muscle's tightened one last time I heard my cloths rip as the pain left my muscles. I kept my eyes closed as I lay there on my Uncle Charlie living room floor.

"Bells, it's alright you can open your eyes" I heard Uncle Charlie say. Slowly I opened my eyes to see a very worried looking Charlie. I noticed more people in the room. I sore Jake and Leah and the other stood in the doorway. Charlie stood up and turned round when he noticed where I was looking.

"What are you doing here" Charlie said as I coward behind him in the corner.

"We heard her phase we just thought..." Paul trailed of when he saw me cowering behind Charlie.

"Bella were sorry about the last month and a half" Jake said as I looked away from Paul. I backed up against the wall shaking my head before grabbing my rucksack in my mouth and pushing past them and running up the stairs to the bathroom. I didn't hear any noise when I walked back down the stairs after I phased back. Phasing back wasn't the easiest thing to do but I managed it. As soon as I walked back into the living everyone started talking at once.

"SHUT UP!!" I shouted making them all stop and look at me. I sat down on the chair I had sat on before I phased. Taking a deep breath I turned towards them.

"You honestly think you can apologize? I get my heart ripped to pieces by a vampire and then you lot start to ignore me just because you afraid you're going to hurt me. Just think about it and put yourself in my shoe's would you accept a simple apology?" I asked them standing up.

"I'll be at the park don't come after me till you can answer me" I said getting up and walking out of the room. I ran towards the local park. I sat on the swing's and watched as a girl in pig tails ran after a small boy who had black spiky hair. I watched as the young girl tripped and the young boy ran to her to make sure she was alright. It reminded me of when I was like that when Jacob did the same thing, making sure I was alright every time I fell.

"It's like a mini Bella" said a voice from beside me making me jump. The voice chuckled beside me as I picked myself up of the floor and sat back down on the swing. I watched the girl for a few more minutes before turning to find...

"Jasper?" I asked confused. Why was he here? Did they come back?

"Hi" he said in a dead voice. As I looked at him I noticed that he was wearing jeans and a black hoodie and that he was missing his wedding ring which I always sore him wearing.

"J...j...jasper why are you here?" I asked slowly wondering if he had come alone.

"I...Alice...Edward...cheating...drove...hear" he said before he started dry sobbing. Edward left me not because it was dangerous but because he was in love with Alice, my so-called best friend.

"Jasper did any of the other's follow you?" I asked wondering because if jasper left them then probley Emmet or Rosalie might have followed.

"I'm not sure I left before they found out" he said looking up at me. The moment I looked him in the eye's nothing else mattered.

"Bella, get away from him" I heard my brother growl from in front of us.

"Why Jacob?" I said in a deadly voice. Jacob had no right to tell me who to hang out with. Where was he when I needed him?

"Bella you know what they did" he growled again shaking madly.

"What right do you have Jacob? Yeah he may have left me but aren't you forgetting something?" I asked making him turn to away from jasper and look at me.

"I take it you've forgotten then" I said my voice gradually getting louder. He just glared at me as if daring me to continue.

"We did for your safety" he growled at me.

"You have no right Jacob black to tell me who I can hang out with. You lost that privilege when you started ignoring me when I needed you most. You are no brother of mine." I said before grabbing jasper and walking back to Charlie's house.

"Charlie I'm back" I said walking into the lounge with jasper following behind me.

"Hi bells, oh hi jasper" he said as I sat down on the couch.

"Chief swan" jasper said nodding before sitting down next to me.

"Oh no call me Charlie" my uncle said looking at jasper.

"Oh, ok Charlie" jasper said quietly looking at his hands. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Leah came running into the front room looking very angry.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JACOB? AND WHY IS THAT LEACH HERE" she shouted looking at me angrily. I just sat there looking at her.

"HE WAS JUST TRYING TO PRTECT YOU" she said coldly.

"PROTECT ME THEN WHERE WAS HE A MONTH AND A HALF AGO WHEN EDWARD BROKE MY HEART, OH YEAH I REMBER WITH YOU AND SAM IGNOREING ME. DO YOU THINK AFTER ABOUT A MONTH HE HAS I RIGHT TO SUDDENLY TELL ME WHO I CAN HANG OUT WITH.I NEEDED HIM AND HE IGNORED ME LEAH JUST LIKE YOU DID YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND"I shouted back at her shaking slightly as the tears started to blur my vision.

"I think you should go Leah" I heard Charlie said as I sat down on the couch.

Charlie point of view:

"I think you should go Leah" I said getting up and walking a very upset looking Leah to the door. As I watched Leah runs of down the road I wondered if they would ever be friends again or if we would have two separate packs.

"Hey, jasper do you know what happened at the park?" I asked him. He may be a Cullen but at least he didn't break Bella's heart. After he explained to me what happened I understood why Bella defended him and did the same to Leah.

"Bella I think you should go back with jasper to the Cullen house" I said as she looked at me quizzically.

"think about it if jasper left then maybe the other might have followed him, it's the only place the your brother won't go to" I said as realization dawned on her face.

**A/N:please reveiw and tell me what you think about this chapter cause i'd like to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

Charlie's point of view:

"I think you should go Leah" I said getting up and walking a very upset looking Leah to the door. As I watched Leah runs of down the road I wondered if they would ever be friends again or if we would have two separate packs.

"Hey, jasper do you know what happened at the park?" I asked him. He may be a Cullen but at least he didn't break Bella's heart. After he explained to me what happened I understood why Bella defended him and did the same to Leah.

"Bella I think you should go back with jasper to the Cullen house" I said as she looked at me quizzically.

"Think about it if jasper left then maybe the other might have followed him, it's the only place the your brother won't go to" I said as realization dawned on her face.

Bella's point of view:

"I suppose you have a point, Jacob hates the Cullen's with everything he has" I said agreeing with my uncle.

"Come on jasper let head to your house" I said standing up and walking towards the back door. Suddenly rembering something I turned back to face Embry and my uncle Charlie. Embry looked so like Charlie it was unbelievable.

"Oh and Embry" i said making him look up.

"Welcome to the family" I said with a smile before disappearing out the back door after jasper. As we arrived at the Cullen's house I could hear movement. I could hear doors opening and closing and the odd curse word as something hit the floor. I smiled from beside jasper as i walked out of the forest and towards the house.

"Emmet!" I heard Rosalie screech so loudly it hurt my ears.

"Uh...Yeah?" I heard Emmet reply.

"Oh...my... god!" I heard her squeal before there was a blur of blonde hair and I was pinned on the floor in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed over and over again as she clinged tightly to me.

"I...air...crushing...me!" i managed to get out before she let go of me and i was able to stand up.

"I'm so sorry for being mean to you but i didn't want you to get hurt" she said as I got the grass out of my hair.

"It's ok apology accepted" I said smiling she went to hug me again but Emmet beat her to it. I laughed as he span me round before putting back down on the ground.

"hey Emmet it's good to see you too" I said with a smile.

"You to Bella" he said with a goofy grin. After the reunion we went into the living room of the house and began to talk. We were all laughing and joking with each other when we heard a loud growl echo through the house. Instantly we were silent. Before an angry and broken cry broke the silence.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" we heard a voice cry suddenly making us all jump up and run to the front of the house where.....

A/N: i'm sorry i haven't written in a while it's just my Laptop's broken so i have to use my brothers. anyway please reveiw and tell me what you thing. the next chapter will be longer this was sort of a filler chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

"It's ok apology accepted" I said smiling she went to hug me again but Emmet beat her to it. I laughed as he span me round before putting back down on the ground.

"hey Emmet it's good to see you too" I said with a smile.

"You to Bella" he said with a goofy grin. After the reunion we went into the living room of the house and began to talk. We were all laughing and joking with each other when we heard a loud growl echo through the house. Instantly we were silent. Before an angry and broken cry broke the silence.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" we heard a voice cry suddenly making us all jump up and run to the front of the house where.....

When we reached the front of the house we found Leah crying on the floor a long gash going from her shoulder to her hip. I raced to her breathing hard.

"Leah...what happened?" I said kneeling in front of her as she whimpered in pain.

"H...he didn't mean it Bella he w...was upset a...and he l...lashed out" Leah cried as I slung her arm over my shoulder and helped her into the house.

"Jasper is there any bandages in the house?" I asked lowering Leah onto the couch. Seconds later he came back with a couple of bandages. After about ten minutes i had cleaned up the long gash on Leah's side and covered it with the bandages.

"T...thanks Bella" Leah said quietly wincing as she moved.

"Leah who did this to you? Which pack member did this?" i asked quietly ideas already swirling round in my head about who it was.

"He didn't mean it Bella he was upset that you chose them over us" Leah said quietly looking at Rosalie, Emmet and jasper then back at me. Her eyes held so much sadness and fear I almost broke down all over again.

"Leah tell me who did this to you?" I said softly grabbing her hand. She looked at me for a while before she spoke.

"j...Jacob did but he didn't mean it" Leah said so quietly I wouldn't of heard her if it hadn't of been for my werewolf hearing. I growled slightly when I heard her.

"He had no right, Leah no right. He may have been angry Leah but he didn't need to take it out on you" I seethed shaking slightly. I felt calm wash over me.

"Jasper please. Just don't" I said getting up and walking out the door slamming it behind me. I immediately felt bad for what I said to jasper. But I didn't want to be controlled. I had to sort this out. Jacob may have been angry but he had no right to take it out on Leah I thought as I walked towards the forest where I tied my cloths round my ankle and phased before heading towards la push.

A/N: i'm sorry this chapter isn't very long. the next chapter is longer this is just a filler but please tell me what you think cause every reveiw makes me want to right more.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

"Leah tell me who did this to you?" I said softly grabbing her hand. She looked at me for a while before she spoke.

"j...Jacob did but he didn't mean it" Leah said so quietly I wouldn't of heard her if it hadn't of been for my werewolf hearing. I growled slightly when I heard her.

"He had no right, Leah no right. He may have been angry Leah but he didn't need to take it out on you" I seethed shaking slightly. I felt calm wash over me.

"Jasper please. Just don't" I said getting up and walking out the door slamming it behind me. I immediately felt bad for what I said to jasper. But I didn't want to be controlled. I had to sort this out. Jacob may have been angry but he had no right to take it out on Leah I thought as I walked towards the forest where I tied my cloths round my ankle and phased before heading towards la push.

I ran as fast as I could towards la push. It wasn't long before I stopped at the edge of the forest. It took me a while to calm down enough to phase back, even when phased back I was shaking slightly. I walked towards my dad's house.

"Hey dad is Jacob here?" I asked through gritted teeth when my dad answered the door.

"No sorry Bella he's at Sam's. Why what wrong?" my father asked leading me into the living room.

"There is definitely something wrong! Leah's just turned up at the Cullen's with a shoulder to hip gash in her side which is going to leave her with a scar for the rest of her life and you wonna know who did t dad it was Jacob" I said taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to Sam's I need to talk to my dear brother for a while" I said before walking out the house not waiting for his answer. I followed Jacob's scent to Sam's house not bothering to phase. When i got to Sams house I knocked on the door slowly.

"Hey Bella" Sam said as he opened the door after a while.

"Is Jacob here?" I all but growled as I shook.

"yeah come in he's in the kitchen" Sam said leading me towards the kitchen where everyone sat round a large table chatting. They stopped talking as soon as me and Sam entered the room.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT JACOB BLACK TO DO WHAT YOU DID TO LEAH. SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU. YOU HAD NO RIGHT AT ALL JACOB" I shouted before walking up to where he sat next to Paul and slapped him hard like I had to Sam. He sat there quietly not meeting my eyes as I stood over him.

"What did Jacob do?" Paul asked breaking the silence.

"Ask Jacob a brother I want nothing to do with at the moment" i said angrily before walking out the house slamming the door behind me. After running into the woods I phased ripping my cloths in the process i ran toward the Cullen's. I felt bad about what I said to Jacob as soon as I had said it but i couldn't help it i was hurt and angry. I was crying hard in my wolf form by the time i reached the Cullen's house.

"Bella here you might need these" Rosalie said holding out some cloths for me which I held between my teeth as I ran into the forest to phase back. When I walked into the house I found Leah asleep on the sofa whilst Emmet and Jasper played video games.

"Umm...Jasper could i talk to you for a minute?" I asked slowly. What if he doesn't accept me what if he denies the imprint I thought to myself as jasper nodded and followed me outside to the porch.

"What did you want to talk about Bella?" he asked after a while.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting jasper?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"It's a Where-wolf thing isn't it?" he replied looking at me curiously.

"Um yeah well it is but what I meant to say was I kind of imprinted on you when we were in the park" I said quickly turning away from him scared of what he might say.

"wait you what i didn't quite hear the last bit" jasper said confused.

"I...kind of imprinted on you jasper" I said slowly....

A/n: please tell me what you think because I'm not sure about this chapter. I'd also like to know if people want me to bring back the rest of the Cullen's before Bella might forgive Jacob or after.


End file.
